Drama Free Zone
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: "Ironically, this is a drama free zone" A series of oneshots about Channy getting into lots of arguements and of course drama. Includes Foosball Drama
1. Foosball Drama

**A/N: So I was at a retreat playing foosball when I thought of Sonny and Chad. So this was born! Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything. My hopes and dreams are ruined. :(**

"Munroe, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored so I decided to come here. Oh, my gosh, you have a foosball table!"

"Duh, everyone needs a foosball table."

"Play with me!"

"I don't think so."

"Please, Chad."

"Fine. But I'm blue."

"Yay. Okay ready one, two, three."

"Hey! I wasn't ready. That's cheating."

"No it's not. Are you ready now?"

"Yes I am. Go!"

"No! Not fair!"

"Haha, sucka!"

"Darn it's stuck!"

"Here let me blow it."

"Chad, you blew it into my goal. That's cheating! You don't get a point!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"GOOD. Yes another point for me. I'm winning!"

"Oh yeah. You're going down, Munroe."

"Bring it, Cooper!"

"Ha, another point for me!"

"Ugh, you are so frustrating."

"I know. Yeah another point for CDC."

"Oh yeah. Ha, another for me! Go Munroe it's your birthday."

"That was scary."

"Shut up."

"Yes, another one for the C-man."

"Really, Chad, really? C-man?"

"Yes, really."

"Alright it's 6 to 5, 'C-man,' focus."

"Oh, I am. Ha, tie 6 to 6. Where's your game, Munroe?"

"Oh it's on."

"It's been on. Darn it's stuck again. Shake it, Munroe."

"I'm trying. Oo, I got it. No! Don't go in! Ugh!"

"Yes! Thanks for scoring for me, Munroe."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Do."

"Don't. Darn."

"Gotcha."

"Now I hate you."

"We just established this. No you don't."

"…"

"Real mature, Munroe."

"Grr!"

"Are you trying to be a cat?"

"Okay, you are officially evil."

"Evil? That's low, Munroe. That hurts me, right here."

"Shut up."

"Somebody's touchy today."

"…"

"…"

"Alright back to the game."

"You are strong, Munroe. That really did hurt."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Do you want me to hurt you again?"

"I'm good."

"Then shut up."

"Make me."

"…"

"Ow, Sonny, did you have to hit me in the same spot?"

"Aw, I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Well if you insist."

"…"

"Eww, you licked me! Very mature, Sonny."

"…"

"Stop smirking or I'll score."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

"Chad! That is so not fair."

"Well you punched me then licked me. So, ha!"

"Ugh! You are so immature!"

"Coming from the girl who licked me!"

"Get over it!"

"Never!"

"Ha. 9 to 8. Game point for me!"

"Not for long. Tie. Come on, Munroe, loser buys lunch."

"Why?"

"I'm hungry."

"What does the winner get?"

"I don't know or care. I'm just really hungry."

"Well, we will figure that out later. Ready? Count of three. One, two, three!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yes! I win! You have to buy me lunch, Munroe! Finally I can eat!"

"You haven't ate?"

"I've been rehearsing all day."

"Oh, well let's go feed the C-man. So what do you win besides food?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Whatever you want. What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want."

"Ch-"

"Shh, the time for talking is over."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Come on, Rudolph, let me buy you lunch."

"But I lost. I'm suppose to buy you lunch."

"Well I won so I can do whatever I want."

"Whatever. Wipe that smirk off your face, Cooper."

"You know you love me."

"…"

"Ha, I knew it. You looove me."

"Well you looove me too so ha!"

"…"

"Yay!"

"Shut up, Munroe. Let's just get lunch. I'm still hungry."

"Aw, poor C-man."

"Shut up, Sonshine."

**A/N: Well that's it. Tell me what you think happened and I'll tell you if you're right. Second Season started today. I loved it! Tell me your opinions. I can't wait until the other episodes. Oh and updates for Two Little Words and JONAS on Deck with a Chance coming soon. Also I'm still taking offers for JONAS on Deck with a Chance trailer. My brother and I really want one. Also I want a banner for Two Little Words. Oh new story for lunamoon89's challenge. It will be called Behind Enemy Lines (might be changed so watch for it). Oh did you hear about Jemi? I was shocked. But I think they're going to be one of those couples who date for awhile then are like nah we are just really good friends. Okay now I'm rambling. Gotta go study so stop SPS and turn in next week for the second episode of season 2. Peace out suckas.**


	2. Car Drama

**A/N: Another oneshot of you. This are so much fun. Anyways here you go:**

"Hey, Chad."

"No."

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"It's still a no."

"What if I say I'll give you something in return."

"What do I get?"

"How's this?"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Can you take me driving?"

"Absolutely not."

"But Chad-"

"Why do you want to go driving anyway?"

"I just got my license and Mom refuses to let me take her car."

"What did you learn in?"

"Her car!"

"Well you aren't driving mine."

"Chad, you promised."

"No I didn't."

"Please! Or I will take this back!"

"Fine, let's go."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"If you do anything to Allie, you will pay for it."

"Why am I not surprise that you name your cars? And don't worry. I'm not a bad driver."

"Then why haven't you started the car!"

"Stop yelling!"

"I'm not yelling! Now start the car and back up."

"I'm going to."

"Look behind you."

"I did!"

"Now slowly back up...Good now put it in drive."

"Chad, I know. Just tell me where to turn."

"Turn left at this stoplight."

"Okay."

"Not bad. You're good at turning."

"Thanks."

"Hey, watch it, buddy! Idiot. I swear some people can't drive."

"You have road rage."

"Sonny, keep your eyes on the road."

"I am."

"Just making sure. Turn here."

"Where are we going?"

"You don't recognize it?"

"No."

"Good. Turn here."

"Got it. Can we listen to the radio?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you might get distracted."

"I promise I won't."

"Okay, but I'm controlling it."

"Fine. Oo, I love this song!"

"You like We the Kings? I figured you would be into Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, or the Jonas Brothers."

"Ew, ew, and love them."

"Wow, Munroe, who would ever thought?"

"'Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming, hoping of being someone big. We were so young then, we were too crazy, in love.'"

"Wow, you're good."

***Both* "'When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like its all we have to hold on to. And we'll be a dream."**

**"Wow."**

"You were great."

"So were you."

"WATCH OUT!"

"AHH!"

"..."

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. I'm glad you were able to get out of the way. Stupid driver."

"You aren't mad?"

"No. I'm just glad we're safe."

"But Allie."

"We're in a ditch, Sonny. At least she isn't totaled."

"I'm sorry, Chad."

"Sonny, don't worry about it. Look, she's fine."

"I feel so terrible though. I'll pay for it."

"Sonny, stop. Allie is fine. Let me just call a tow so we can get out of here."

"I can't believe you aren't mad."

"It wasn't your fault. That car went into our lane. You dodged it. If not, you could have been hurt."

"Aww, Chad, do you care?"

"Of course I care, Sonny."

"Aww, Chad."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, look there's the tow truck."

**A/N: Tell me what you think happened. And what you thought of Falling for the Falls. Oh I don't own We'll Be A Dream. And sorry if you like Miley and Taylor. That's just my opinion. I sort of like Taylor but not really. I didn't mean anything by it. So check out my other stories. Check out me checking out.**


	3. Wii Drama

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to create a series of random oneshots all written like this. It's fun cause nobody really knows what happens, sometimes including me. I got this idea while watching Drake and Josh last night. Which has nothing to do with the Wii.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, the Wii, or Wii Sports Resort.**

"Hey, Sonny."

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm bored. Mackenzie went on a trip for this episode so I have nothing to do."

"Then why are you here?"

"Director made me come."

"I still don't see why you're _here_ in the prop house."

"I snuck out because I have _nothing_ to do. So whatcha doing?"

"Writing a sketch. Now get out."

"But Sonny, I'm bored."

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Hey, you have a Wii!"

"Never seen a Wii before, Chad?"

"Haha, very funny. For your information, I have two at home. I'm just surprised you Randoms have one."

"Shut up."

"So can I play?"

"I don't know."

"Sonny."

"Yes, you can play now quit whining."

"Sweet. Want to play with me?"

"Chad, I have to finish this sketch."

"Take a break. Come on, Sonny."

"Fine. What do you want to play?"

"Let's play Wii Sports Resort."

"Alright."

"Hold on."

"What?"

"I have to create Mii."

"Ugh, fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are you done yet?"

"Be patient."

"…"

"…"

"Are you done now?"

"Sonny."

"…"

"Okay, I'm done."

"Finally! Let's play."

"Let's play basketball."

"I suck at basketball."

"Then I can beat you."

"Ugh."

"Yes, I already scored."

"I hate you."

"Wow, Munroe, you really do suck."

"…"

"Ow, Sonny!"

"Stop making fun of me!"

"I was kidding. You are better then my sister."

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, okay. Yes, three pointer."

"Ugh, I hate basketball. Can we quit?"

"Sure. I pretty much win anyway. What do you want to play?"

"I rock at Table Tennis Return Challenge."

"Alright, let's go."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yes, 120! Beat that!"

"Wow, that's really good. I'll try."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yes 150! I win"

"Wow and you didn't even hit the guy! And you hit the can 30 times! You got four stamps!"

"Thanks."

"…"

"Don't sulk. We'll play something you can beat me at. I can't bowl."

"Alright. But I warn you, I'm a pro."

"Wow. Let's bowl then."

"Yes strike!"

"Wow, good job. Dang, a split."

"Oo, well at least you got an eight. Yes, another strike!"

"You're good. Crap, I suck."

"You're better then Tawni. She doesn't even try. Turkey! Give me some!"

"Nice. Darn."

"It's a spare, Chad. That's good. Yes, four in a row."

"Wow, I smoked you in basketball now you're smoking me in bowling. Ugh, only seven."

"Chad, I think you have anger management, bipolar, or something. Yes, five strikes. Go me! Go me!"

"I do not! Jeez, Munroe, where did you learn to bowl like this? Ugh, eight."

"My dad use to take me bowling when I was little. Then when the Wii came out, my cousin and I played all the time. Six in a row. Give up yet?"

"I should but not yet. Yes strike!"

"Good job! Haha, seven! New record, baby!"

"New record. I'm screwed. Yes another strike. Beat- nevermind you already have."

"Aww, oh well, it's still a spare."

"Holy cow, I'm being creamed. Hey look a turkey! I never got that before!"

"Aww, you're cute when you're excited. Did I just say that aloud? Shoot. Oh look a spare."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Shut it, Cooper."

"Darn another spare. Last turn, Munroe."

"Alright…Yes three strikes. Come on, Chaddy, show me what you got."

"What did you call me?"

"Chaddy."

"Munroe! Hey, look a strike and a spare! But you still smoked me."

"Yep, defiantly bipolar. Well I guess I could try basketball again."

"Really? We'll do the three point contest so you can practice."

"Ugh, I can't get it. Help me, Chad."

"Are you flirting with me, Munroe?"

"Maybe. Just help."

"Here. Put your arm like this. Like your holding a basketball then flip your wrist. If it helps, jump a little."

"Oo, look, I did it!"

"Good. Now try without me."

"No! Help me!"

"Fine. No, like this."

"I did again!"

"Now by yourself."

"Chad, I did it! You're the best teacher."

"…"

"…"

"What is going on in here?"

"Hey, Tawni. Chad and I are playing the Wii."

"That sure didn't look like the Wii."

"Look, Blondie."

"It's Tawni!"

"Whatever. Sonny and I are just playing Wii Sports Resort. See."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourselves that. I'll leave you two alone."

"Now where were we."

**A/N: Tell me what you think happened. Now I need your help. To all who read JONAS on Deck with a Chance: I need help with a quiz. To all those who don't: go read it. Second, I still need a title for my new story. Here's a summary:**

**No title yet (after reading summary, if anyone has an idea of a title, please tell me): We've all read Sonny gets pregnant (my story) or Tawni but what happens when Sonny's friend Lucy gets pregnant. Join Sonny and Chad as they try to help Lucy while thinking about their lives as well. Lucy, pregnant, alone, and no where to go comes to Hollywood to live with Hollywood's It Couple, Sonny and Chad. Confused, Lucy gets involved with the wrong crowd. Sonny must save her while at the same time plan her wedding. Join Channy and Lucy on an adventure like no other. Coming Summer 2010.**

**Help me! Now check out the review button. Check out you pressing the review button. Check out you typing review. Check out you summiting review. Check out my profile. Check out my stories. Check out my one shots. Check out my photobucket. Check out my Twitter. Check out Falling for the Falls Sunday. Check out me checking out.**


End file.
